


The House Was a-Rockin'

by Catstaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstaff/pseuds/Catstaff
Summary: An evening of kinky fun goes just slightly awry for Harry and Hermione Potter.Written for Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama, inspired by:"I’ma find out what that house is made of. Been too many nights since its felt us make love. I wanna rock some Sheetrock, knock some pictures off the wall. Love you baby, like a wrecking ball.” -Like a Wrecking Ball by Eric Church
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Lyric Llama





	The House Was a-Rockin'

Auror Harry Potter strode through the atrium of the Ministry late one Friday afternoon, heading for his wife’s office in the Department of Muggle Relations. “Is Hermione in a meeting?” he asked her secretary.

“No, sir,” the young woman said. “Go on in.”

He let himself into the office and shut the door behind him, greeting her with a kiss. “I missed you at lunch,” he told her. “I’m not happy.”

_I’m not happy._ Hermione flushed as he used their private code, knowing that meant it was going to be a very, very good evening. Sometimes she had to laugh at the irony, that she, so bossy and take-charge in most aspects of life, had such a submissive streak in the bedroom. Other times she pondered that perhaps she had that submissive streak because she was so bossy otherwise; that it was a turn-on to let go and give control to someone she trusted – and Merlin knew she trusted Harry with her life and more. Her eyes sparkled as she demurely bowed her head. “I’m so sorry, Sir,” she whispered. “How may this girl make Sir happy again?”

“Be at Grimmauld Place no later than six,” he said. “I expect you to be waiting when I arrive.” He brushed a thumb over her lips and kissed her once more. “We’ll discuss the terms of your punishment then.” He turned and left the office to return to the DMLE and finish his paperwork for the day.

Hermione gave a shiver of anticipation, her knickers growing damp at Harry’s words. They actually lived in Crawley, near her parents’ home, but used Grimmauld Place when they needed to entertain significant numbers of witches and wizards, as the extensive wards on the place kept it out of sight and mind of muggles. They also used it for private time for themselves, having set up the second floor as a set of playrooms. 

Her eyes glazed over as she considered what Harry might have planned for tonight – would he secure her to the cross for punishment or put her over his knee? The flogger or the spanking mitt? Or would he do something different, like that time when… 

She blinked as she became aware of a paper aeroplane tapping against her nose. Grabbing the interdepartmental memo out of the air with a sigh, she scanned it over quickly, seeing that it was nothing more than a reminder that the Ministry offices would be closed on Monday for routine maintenance and upgrades on the wards. She checked the time and decided she might as well slip out early; it was half-past four and she normally left at five, but she was up-to-date on her week’s reports and with no scheduled muggleborn home visits until Tuesday, she really didn’t have anything productive to do. As if she could concentrate enough to be productive, thanks to Harry’s little visit! Telling her secretary to go ahead and take off early as well, she hurried to the apparation point and popped directly to Grimmauld Place.

She headed down to the kitchen first thing, grabbing some strawberry yogurt and a banana in case they fell asleep before getting around to eating. It had happened before. Then she climbed up to the second floor. Setting an alarm charm to notify her at 5:45, she brushed her teeth, stripped to her bra and knickers, and settled in with one of her favourite enslaved-in-a-harem romance novels.

When the alarm chimed, Hermione rose on slightly unsteady feet and marked her place in the novel. Hurrying into the loo, she checked her appearance, fluffing her hair up so that her curls framed her face nicely. Her sapphire blue satin and lace bra and knickers set off her complexion beautifully. A quick rinse with mouthwash and she was ready to take her position. Moving into the hallway, she knelt at the top of the stairs, back straight, knees spread and hands on her thighs with her head bowed, waiting for Harry to arrive.

After wrapping up his day at the Ministry, Harry detoured into Soho and a particular shop there. Picking up a few items he thought would enhance the evening, he found a secluded spot and apparated to Grimmauld Place. He gave a soft rumble of approval as he mounted the stairs to the second floor to find his wife waiting as ordered and stroked her hair. “Good girl,” he said. “I see my girl is serious about making up for my earlier disappointment.”

“Yes, Sir, this girl is very eager to make up for her mistake,” Hermione said. 

“I’d like to take my girl a little farther than usual tonight,” he purred. “Do I have her consent? Say yes or no, and if the answer is yes, state the safeword for clarity before we begin.

Hermione shivered as her nipples hardened visibly under the delicate fabric of her bra at his words and tone. “Yes, Sir, this girl consents,” she said. “Her safeword is red.”

Harry pulled out a few of the items he bought a little while earlier. Slipping a leather collar around her neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight, he padlocked it into place and clipped a leash to the ring at the front. “All right, pet, let’s see how well you can heel. Do it well, and perhaps I’ll consider taking you to the States and showing you off at something like the Folsom Street Fair.” He started walking her up and down the hallway, which – thanks to magic – was more than long enough to not feel confining.

She had to walk fast to keep up with his longer stride. It didn’t help that she was already breathing quickly due to arousal at being collared for the first time. It took until their second round-trip of the hallway before she figured how to comfortably keep pace while staying three steps back and one to the side.

“Very good, pet, what a clever girl she is,” Harry said. “We’re going to practise heeling at least once a week, because I do want to show off my beautiful girl at some point.” He led her back up the hall and turned into the playroom containing the big St. Andrew’s cross. They’d bought it not realising it had been made to hold a man of over six feet, while Hermione was a good foot shorter. “I still need to punish my girl for disappointing me earlier, but because she did so well at heeling for the first time, she may have her choice of punishment tool. Position!”

Hermione dropped to her knees, assuming the same pose as before their walk, and waited to see what choices he would offer.

He went to the wardrobe in the corner and took out a homemade flogger, the falls of which were made of long strips of rabbit fur. Hermione wasn’t exactly into receiving pain, but when they’d first started exploring this particular kink, she’d admitted to being turned on by being restrained and punished. He knew the flogger was one of her favourites, being soft enough that even someone as strong as Hagrid would have trouble swinging it with enough force to do more than sting lightly. He also pulled out a ‘rod’ made from a cut up pool noodle covered in black fabric for aesthetic reasons; again, something soft enough that it would sting rather than truly hurt, although it would definitely sting more than the flogger. It also made a much more satisfying sound as it contacted flesh. He turned back to show her the two items. “Which will my girl choose? To make it more equitable, you’ll get six swats with the rod, a dozen with the flogger.”

“Ohh,” she moaned softly. Her hand twitched towards her pussy before she caught herself; she had not been granted permission to touch herself. She considered her choices and hoped that fewer swats meant Harry would touch her that much sooner. “This girl chooses the rod, Sir,” she said.

“Very well. Stand up,” he told her, tugging the leash slightly. Once she was on her feet, he unclipped the leash and tossed it aside, then tweaked her nipples, causing her to moan again. “This colour suits you, pet,” he said, reaching behind her and expertly unhooking her bra. Sliding it down her arms, he bent and flicked each nipple with his tongue, then blew on the wet flesh, watching them pucker and harden once more. Tugging her knickers down, he grinned wickedly. “These are absolutely drenched,” he said. “Was my girl touching herself before I arrived?”

Hermione shook her head. “No, Sir,” she whispered. “This girl knows not to touch herself without permission. But this girl did read one of her smutty novels while waiting for Sir to arrive.”

“Well, as I did not give permission for my girl to read her smutty novel, I’m going to have to add to her punishment,” Harry said. He pulled out his other purchase, a pair of oddly weighted silver balls. “Has my girl ever seen these mentioned in any of those smutty novels?”

“Yes,” she said, her eyes growing large. “May this girl ask what…?”

He smirked as he caressed her mound, then shoved the two balls into her dripping pussy. “My girl is going to walk around the room twice before she’s bound to the cross. Hands behind your neck, you are not to touch yourself at all. Go.”

She could feel the little balls moving within her passage as she walked around the room. She couldn’t believe the sensual torture with every step she took. She gasped as they clanged together inside of her, nearly causing her to come even without touching herself.

Harry stripped to skin, stroking his cock lightly as he watched her walk. With her hands behind her neck, her full tits with their tight pink nipples thrust proudly out before her. Her steps faltered for a moment as she gasped and moaned, and he could see her juices dripping down her thighs.

“Please, Sir,” she moaned, “your girl needs to come.” She knew from experience that he wouldn’t really touch her, let alone fuck her, until after the punishment was over. But sometimes he would let her touch herself, and she knew he enjoyed playing the voyeur. “Please, Sir, may your girl touch herself?”

“No. We’re going to see just how creative my girl can be,” he said. Picking her up, he placed her face down on the cross, securing her ankles with the padded restraints before putting a bolster under her hips so her bum was thrust up into the air. Then he secured her wrists so that she was positioned like a kitten in mid-stretch, tail up and front paws and head down flat. “My girl is allowed to come, she just can’t touch herself.”

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione gasped as she squirmed in the restraints. If she tilted her hips just so, she could rub her throbbing clit against the bolster. Then she heard the _swish_ of the rod through the air, followed by a _thwack_ and a satisfying sting across her bum. 

“Count the strokes,” Harry ordered.

“One!” she cried out, squirming harder as the little balls clanged together again, trying desperately to get enough pressure on her clit to let her come. With each _swish_ and _thwack _she thrust harder against the bolster, shuddering as the final swat pushed her over the edge. “Six… I… oh yes! She shuddered once again, bucking in the restraints.__

__Harry tossed the rod aside as he watched Hermione fly apart. “Merlin, my girl is beautiful when she comes,” he murmured. Moving to the top end of the cross, he tugged her head up enough to rub his cock over her lips. “Suck,” he told her. “Show me how much my girl loves my cock.”_ _

__Hermione wrapped eager lips around his cock, sucking gently and flicking her tongue across the head as he ran his fingers through her hair._ _

__“Enough,” he said, pulling back._ _

__She glanced up at him, eyes dark with desire and lips red and puffy from her activity._ _

__He walked around the cross, pulling the bolster from beneath her hips to give her a little more freedom of movement while leaving her strapped down, and moved between her legs. He caressed her shapely bum, admiring the pink marks across both cheeks and feeling the warmth from them. Then he carefully reached into her passage with two fingers, scooping the balls out of her and dropping them back into the box they came in. “Does my girl want to be fucked? Tell me.”_ _

__“Your girl wants to be fucked, Sir,” she said with a moan. “Your girl needs to be fucked. Your girl needs to feel Sir’s hard cock in her pussy, please give her your cock, Sir!”_ _

__Harry grabbed her hip with one hand, guiding himself into her slick passage with the other. He groaned. “Oh, pet, your pussy feels so good on my cock.” He started thrusting, not noticing that the cross moved forward with each thrust. He was too busy reveling in the feel of Hermione’s tight wet pussy and hearing her renewed moans and gasps. “Come for me, pet.”_ _

__Hermione writhed in her bonds, her moans turning into shrieks of pleasure. “Oh gods… I’m gonna come… oh… ohhh, yes!”  
“Beautiful pet,” Harry growled, thrusting harder as he felt her throbbing, her pussy milking his cock. He felt his balls tighten and he slammed himself into her as deeply as possible as he came with a grunt._ _

__At the same moment, they both felt and heard a splintering, cracking noise. Caught up in bliss, it took them a moment to register the plaster dust suddenly filling the air._ _

__“What the hell?” Harry asked, and then laughed. “Oh, Merlin!”_ _

__“Huh?” Hermione glanced up and froze as the wall appeared much closer than it should have been. “What happened?”_ _

__Harry released her legs, then moved up to undo her hands as well. “Thank Merlin you’re short,” he said ruefully, looking at the ends of the cross now buried in the wall. “At least it was only the cross and not your hands.”_ _

__Hermione looked at her dusty hands, then at the cross making two holes into the room with the sling chair in it, as Harry helped her sit up. And then she grinned. “Well, as long as we’ve already taken the wall out, at least partially, maybe we can take it the rest of the way out and have a big playroom?”_ _


End file.
